Ninja Ranger Black
by Psycho Sin Mafia
Summary: The Samuari Rangers weren't the only ones fighting the nighlok. After the deaths of his team, the Black Ninja Ranger joins the Samuari team and helps to protect the Earth, while protecting a secret that the Rangers must never know.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers belong to Saban, while Kakuranger belngs to Super Sentai.

Grunts and cries filled the air of the Samurai temple, where the 5 Samurai Rangers practiced in a free for all setting, overseen under the watchful eyes of Mentor Ji. As the five fought, they were unaware that they were being observed by another set of eyes. Jason Oliver, Black Ninja ranger watched them. The casual observer would have thought he found their fight only mildly amusing, however: Mentor Ji, who has spotted Jason, knew that he was in fact paying close attention, his eyes darting around, noticing patterns in attacks, give-aways that indicated what one of them would do. As he put the last bit of granola in his mouth, he pulled up his Ninja hood, and stepped off the roof, jumping into the middle of the 5 with ninja speed. Raising his Secret Sword over his head, he crouched, absorbing the impact of the Spin Swords, he quickly pushed himself up, forcing their swords away from him, catching them all by surprise. Moving quickly to capitalize on his advantage he jumped up, kicking Mia and Mike away, turning he also kicked Kevin then pivoted and kicked Emily, before turning to face Jayden, who attempted to slash him, but Jason expected this, turning around, bending back slightly catching the blade with his hands, spitting his chewed up granola in Jayden's face, which caused him to attempt to step back. Jason grabbed Jayden's wrists and turned, forcing Jayden to turn away from him. Jason then jumped on the red ranger's back, wrapping his legs around him, pulling him to the ground, wrapping his left arm around Jayden's shoulder, then raised his right elbow, and moved to bring it down, but stopped. There was no point in finishing the move: Jason had won the fight.

Pushing the red Ranger off himself, Jason stood up, and was shoved by Mike, who was very annoyed. Mike had asked Jason if he had wanted to join in the training session, but the Ninja had declined, claiming to be tired and going inside. The other rangers had decided not to push the point, and gave him some space. But for him to burst in like that and interfere had really rubbed him the wrong way.

"What's up with you man? You said you were tired?" Mike said.

"I was, but decided to wait until after I won to go to bed." Jason told him amused, as he put his sword in the scabbard on his back.

"After you won," Kevin quoted as he walked over. "You stepped in at the last moment and hit us all when we weren't expecting it and when we were near the end of the match."

"Yeah and? I did what a ninja does best: I waited for an opportunity to present itself that gave me the best chance of success. What, do you think I want to get knocked around like you guys?" He replied as he walked inside the house.

Mia and Emily looked at each other and sighed. They had both tried to involve Jason in various activates, but hadn't had much luck, which they knew was to be expected, given what he had went through. A month ago, the Nighlok had launched a large attack, which the Samurai Rangers managed to hold them off. It was only after they had had returned to Shiba house that they learned of an even bigger attack on the other side of the city, which was being held off by the Ninja Rangers, who despite being formidable opponents, were grossly outnumbered. Mentor wasn't sure that they could hold their own against such a large force, so the Samurai had gone back out to join the Ninja's in battle, arriving just in time to save Jason from being destroyed. However, Ninja's, Red, White, and Yellow had already fallen in battle, along with their teacher, Sensei Momochi. With the help of the Samurai Rangers the Nighlok's were defeated, however Ninja Blue, Wesley Phelps, sacrificed himself to save Jason from a sneak attack, passing away in his best friends arms. Jason had attempted to bury them all by himself, but the Samurai Rangers helped after a moment of watching him struggle with his injuries.

After laying them to rest, he said a prayer for them, and then left the temple he had been training at for all of his life and moved in with the Samurai. So far, his transition hadn't been going well: he had a completely different style then the others, due to his very different training. Whereas the Samurai relied on Symbol power and strength, Jason used speed, stealth, and trickery to get the job done. For the most part, he spent all day in his room, staring at some coins he had retrieved from his temple before coming to live with the others. Deciding that nothing could be done about Jason right now, they restarted their training.

Later that night, Mia had woken up, and decided to get something to drink before she went back to bed. As she walked to the kitchen, she realized she wasn't the only one up. Hearing pained grunts, she decided to check it out. Peeking outside, she saw Jason had wrapped a thick rope around a tree and was going to work on it, punching it as hard and as fast as he could. She studied the Ninja's physical apperence. He was nearly 6 feet tall, short spiky black hair, piercing blue eyes, and more of a muscular build then she would have expected from a Ninja, not bulging muscules, but well defined. He wasn't wearing his usual ninja garg. But instead black gym pants and a sleeveless black shirt, soaked with sweat.

'_He hasn't been resting like we all thought', _she realized, _'he's been training hard at night. He must blame himself for what happened to his friends, so he's been pushing himself so hard.'_ She watched as he did a jump-spin-back-kick to the tree, but he was so exhausted that he slide down to the ground and lay there, motionless for a moment, then he pounded the ground.

"Damnit, I'm still too weak. How will I be able to help the Samurai Rangers if I'm so weak?" Jason asked himself as he struggled to get up. He was surprised when a pair of hands covered his fists. Looking up, he found himself staring into the face of Mia.

"Jason, you can't blame yourself for what happened to your friends, they went out protecting people from the Nighlok, I don't know how they would have liked to go out, but they wouldn't have stayed if they didn't feel like the cause was worthwhile." Mia told him as she helped him to his feet. As she did so, she got a look at his knuckles, which were bleeding.

"I know what you mean, but it's still hard to deal with. I mean, I saw them all fall, I can't close my eyes without seeing the fight in my head, playing it back a hundred different ways, wondering if I had done this would they still be alive." Jason replied as they made their way inside, Mia opening the door to his room. Instead of going to the bed, he walked to the wall, sitting against it, staring at the opposite wall. Mia looked over and saw that he had hung a picture of him and his team on the wall. As she got up to let him have some privacy, she realized he hadn't let go of her hand.

"Would you mind staying for a little while? I'd like some company." He asked. She nodded and sat down next to him. It wasn't that long before they both fell asleep.

The next day seemed as uneventful as the last few days, but just before lunch, the GAP sensor went off, indicating a Nighlok attack. The Rangers huddled around the map, where they learned that the attack was near the docks. After calling Antonio to meet them at the location, they made their way to the door, where they were surprised to see Jason waiting for them, in his normal clothing.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I'd like to come along for this one. It's time for me to stop feeling sorry for myself and get back in this." Jason said, tossing a gold coin up and down. Jayden nodded.

"If you think you're up for it. Let's go." The group quickly made their way to the docks, where they confronted the Nighlok. Standing together, the rangers morphed.

"_Samuraizer: Go Go Samurai_

_Samurai Morpher: Gold Power_

_Ninja Coin: Doron Change"_

After morphing, Jason looked at Jayden.

"If no one has any objections, I'm gonna start this off. This is the nighlok that took out Rebecca. So I'd like a moment to get some payback." Rebecca had been the White Ninja Ranger, the first to go down. After fighting off a swarm of Moogers, she was killed after taking several energy blasts: avoiding the blasts would have caused them to slam into a building full of children.

Stepping forward without waiting for a reply, he places his right hand of the handle of his sword, and his left hand on the bottom of the scabbard in his favorite Ninja stance, stepping to the left before rushing towards the Nighlok, drawing his sword just before he passed, striking quickly before stepping away as he puts his sword back in the scabbard. Stepping forward he engaged the Nighlok in hand-to-hand combat until a lucky hit sent him back. Before the Nighlok could attempt to press its advantage, Mike and Kevin attacked, forcing the Nighlok to defend itself against their sword strikes. Jayden stepped forward, holding out a hand to Jason, who took it and got up. Finding itself against 7 rangers was bad enough, however the Nighlok began to dry out, forcing it to attempt to flee. However Jason attached his Shinobi Knuckle gauntlet, punching the Nighlok away from the gap it wanted to use, before attaching his Black Bow, firing three crossbow bolts into the cracks forming onto it, destroying the Nighlok.

"Not bad, Ninja's may not be as cool as Samurai, but you've got some moves." Mike said as he walked over. This was the first time they got a good look at his Ranger garb, since the first time they met, they had been busy. The thing they noticed first was his helmet, which lacked a symbol like their own. Rather his helmet was mostly black, like his uniform but with a gold belt across his forehead, a lightning bolt across his left shoulder, and some white stripes on his arms and hands. His entire look radiated the idea of "ninja". If only they had known of the second attack sooner, maybe they could have saved the other Ninja Rangers: if they could have done that then they would have an even more formidable force against the Nighloks. Before they could say anything more, the Nighlok grew to megamonster size. The Samurai Rangers summoned their foldingzords and formed the Samurai Megazord.

The Megazord fought hard, but the Nighlok had summoned giant moogers who had hid until the Megazords back was turned, making it hard to defend themselves. Just as the Nighlok attempted to finish them off, what looked like a long red tongue wrapped around its arm, pulling it back. Lifting their Megazord up they looked behind the Nighlok and saw a giant black frog, it looked like a more like an animal then the foldingzord: the Samurai Rangers realized this must have been Jason's Ninja Zord. They watched as black streaks of electricity ran up the tongue and struck the nighlok. The Rangers got up a finished the monster with a slash of their Samurai Saber. Jumping out of their zords, the rangers met back up at Shiba house. Jason rubbed his fist, grinning.

"You guys might not be Ninja's but you guys aren't that bad." He stepped back and bowed slightly. "Let's do this right: Will you allow me to join you in your fight against the Nighloks?"

Jayden looked at the others, and then bowed back, grasping Jason's hand.

"It'd be our honor."

This is chapter one of Samurai-Ninja. If you haven't guessed, this is based on the Sentai Series Kakuranger, the show which season three of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was based on, as well as the Aquitar Rangers. I've put in bits of info from the Kakuranger series that a Sentai fan should appreciate. Let me know what you think. Please Please PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIW!


	2. Going Camping

I'd like to thank bryan102694 and Josh haner for their reviews. Bryan: as I said, the ninja ranger team was based on Kukuranger, and ninja black did use a frog zord in that sentai series. Josh, I also watched Gokiager, and in fact own the DVD season for that season which I enjoyed immensely. I even plan to try and use Gokaiger in a later story I have ideas for.

Again: I do not own power Rangers. If I did Samurai wouldn't have been so bad.

Mia and Emily looked at each other, nodding as they went deeper into the forest, back to back. Moving quietly, they avoided trying to make any sort of noise that can be used to lead the ones tracking them to their locations. They couldn't count on help from the other rangers, and they didn't even have their spin swords. They would have to win this battle using teamwork, skills, and quick thinking. Carefully moving to the stream, they hoped to be able to take away one direction that could be used against them. The spot they chose also didn't have any large foliage that could be hidden under. It was near impossible for anyone and anything to get close to them without their knowing.

Which was why it was so surprising when a hand reached up and pulled Emily down into the stream. Mia turned to help her friend but was hard pressed to help herself. Ducking under a kick, she rolled over to the creek bed, reaching out and grabbing Emily's hand. Grabbing onto a branch, she tried to pull the yellow ranger up: she was almost out of the water when Mia realized she hadn't grabbed a branch, but the enemies arm. Suffering a kick to the side she was forced to let go of Emily's hand, causing her to fall back into the water. Blocking another kick, she threw out a punch, following it up with a spin kick. She jumped over a leg sweep, but when she landed on a patch of wet leaves she slipped and fell to the ground. She looked up to see the enemy jumping up, attempting to land on her. Rolling away to avoid it, she accidently bumped into Emily, who had just managed to pull herself up out of the creek, knocking her back down into the water.

"Oh sorry Emily, whoa." She cried as she felt arms wrapping around her, tossing her backwards, landing with an undignified "oomph."

Blocking a kick, Mia, pulled him down, flipping him over her head. Getting to her feet, Mia pressed her advantage with a dropkick, sending him close to the creek bed. Watching her enemy shift his weight to the left foot, she realized that he was going to attempt a kick. Moving forward, she slide down and threw out a kick.

And in a Aristotle confluence of events, as their kicks went out, Emily climbed up out of the creek, again, reaching out for what she thought was a thick root to help pull herself up. What it turned out to be was a branch, and when she pulled it she fell back into the creek, again. However, with the branch under his foot pulled out, the enemies' body shifted, causing Mia's kick to land directly between his legs. Time stood still for a full second, with no one moving, before a moan of pain filled the air, as he fell to the ground in a fetal position.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Jason are you ok?" Mia asked the Ninja ranger, her voice filled with worry. The Black Ranger moaned in agony, making her more concerned. Pulling Emily out of the creek (the yellow ranger immediately stepped away from the creek, in fear of falling in again), the two female rangers slowly helped Jason back to the camp. The other Samurai Rangers looked over as they approached, then got up as they realized Jason was being helped by Mia and Emily.

"What happened?" Jayden asked as he helped Jason into a seat.

"I accidently kicked him. In the groin." Mia reply sheepishly, the rangers all wincing in sympathy.

"I thought Emily was the clumsy one?" Mike joked, turning some attention to the yellow ranger.

"Emily? Why are you so wet?" Kevin asked. Sighing, she went to her tent, wanting to change out of wet clothes. By the time she returned, Jason had just about recovered from his nut shot, Mia still apologizing to her friend.

"Aside from Jason's accident, Antonio's idea to have a training trip is a good one." Mike said from his spot by the fire. Jason nodded in agreement and gave a thumbs up to the gold ranger, having a flashback to just under a week ago.

"Hey guys, I have a golden idea. Why don't we do something different and spend a week camping?" Antonio said as he walked into Shiba house. The rangers all looked at each other, considering the idea.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea at all." Mike said, supporting the thought.

"We defiantly could use a break after everything that's been going on the last couple of weeks." Emily said as she looked up from the board game she and Mia were playing. Kevin and Jayden shook their heads.  
"I don't know guys; we shouldn't be running around on a camping trip with the Nighlok's out there. They could hit while we're gone." Jayden said.

"Besides, that's a week we can spend training." Kevin spoke up. Mentor walked over and offered his opinion.

"There's no reason that both can't be done. I think this would be a marvelous opportunity to do some intense training in an unfamiliar environment." With Mentor supporting the idea, even Kevin seemed to get interested. But it was Jason who got the Red Ranger on board.

"Jayden, since the death of my team a month ago, I've spent 99.9% of my time here. I need a change of scenery goddamnit." Grinning and putting his arm around the Samurai's shoulder. Slowly but surely, Jayden's resistance to the idea faded and the group quickly made plans for a week long camping trip, which ended up being more like a week and a half.

It was day 4 of the 10 day trip. They had spent the first day setting up camp, and on days 2 and 3, had began their training with a review of the general basics of physical fitness. Jumping jacks, pushups, as well as simple martial art moves like punching, kicking and blocks. The idea of going do far back to basics had been met with confusion, but Mentor had convinced them that the exercises would go a long way to building a strong foundation and provide a good starting point for the more difficult training ahead. It helped that when Jason had questioned Mentor, they had a short sparring match, without swords: strictly hand to hand. In the span of 45 seconds, Mentor knocked Jason on his face, twice. This caused the ninja to jump up to his feet and declare "Old Man got moves!" This event had not only proved Mentors point about a good foundation, but also put Mentor in a new light. They all knew he was skilled, but to knock down a ninja many years younger than himself and very easily. They were all more confident than ever that this camping/ training trip would be an excellent idea. Mentor had also succeeded in getting Jason's full respect. Overall, the two days of review went well.

Today had been the first day of their more intense training. Mentor had devised a regime inspired by one of Jason's Ninja training drills. A ranger was picked at random to go into the woods, where a second ranger, also picked at random, would go in after them. The exercise has a duel purpose, both to heighten the instincts of the ranger being hunted, and hone the stealth of the ranger doing the hunting. Kevin was the first to go in the woods. The blue ranger was confident in his technique, up until Antonio managed to catch him off guard with an attack from behind. Jayden next to go in, and managed to subdue Mike. Since there were 7 rangers, it had been decided for Mia and Emily to go in together.

Jayden looked over to the Ninja Ranger after a few minutes silence.

"Feeling better?" Jason nods then looks over to Mia with a grin.

"If being a Ranger doesn't work out for you, I'd suggest soccer. You have a nice leg, kicking wise." Jason said, adding the last bit in at the last second. Emily smiled at their interactions. It was apparent, to her anyway that Jason had developed a crush on the Pink Ranger, and she was positive that Mia returned the crush. She hoped that they got together soon; she felt that Mia would be just what Jason would need to move on after the loss of his team. And she felt that Jason would make Mia happy. She was willing to bet that before the trip ended, they would get together.

The group spent the next hour or so exchanging ideas for tomorrow, including a battle group. After that, the group split up, with Jayden and mike would pick up and make sure the camp was clean; Antonio would get the grill set up for dinner, with Emily's help. Everyone was surprised, and secretly pleased, that Mia decided help cook. Choosing instead to go with Jason and Kevin to the stream and catch some fish. Mentor meanwhile was going to go into town and get some supplies that they were going to run out of by the next night.

Jason glanced to his right every few moments, staring at the Pink Samurai Ranger. He had been glad that she had come along fishing with him, but also slightly glad that the Blue Samurai Ranger came along. While he was developing feelings for Mia, he wasn't sure if Mia felt the same, and was glad for Kevin's presence, which kept him from making a move and possibly making a fool of himself. Plus, while he became a bit more acquainted with Mia, he was able to learn a bit more about Kevin, who he found to be generally likeable. He was dedicated to the fight against Xandred and the Nighlok. He was an old fashioned in some ways, but he felt after a while they could become friends. He hadn't had much interaction with a lot of the other Rangers yet. Jayden was the kind of leader who wouldn't ask anyone to do something he wasn't willing to do himself, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something about him was a bit off. Mike was interesting, loyal, but a bit too relaxed. If only they could take some of the seriousness from Kevin and give it to Mike, then things would be a bit better, personality wise. He got the feeling that Emily was sometimes a bit over her head, but ready to fight to protect people. He had heard that her sister was originally meant to be the Yellow Ranger, but got sick. He gave Emily props for having the courage to take her sisters place in the fight against evil. Antonio was perhaps the most interesting of them. A self-trained Samurai, he brought a unique prospective to the team, and had a different style. His "samurai texting style" had been an asset to the team. He also found Antonio to be a good sparring partner, and a good friend. Antonio would often ask Jason to come with him for fishing trips, which he soon found an excellent way to clear his head.

Mia had noticed the glances Jason was sending her way, smiling slightly. She had gone fishing with him and Kevin because she wanted to try and get to know him better, but she was a tad annoyed Kevin came along. Of course she couldn't blame him: he didn't know she had hoped for some quality time with Jason to get to know him better. However, she was also glad that Kevin had come along, because it prevented things from possibly becoming awkward. Ever since that night she had seen past the exterior Jason had been putting up, she had began to find herself attracted to him. She hoped that she would be able to talk to him alone soon. She was jarred out of her thoughts when her fishing reel began to shake slightly, having a bite on her line. With Jason and Kevin's encouragement, she landed a nice sized fish, which made her feel good.

Sitting around the camp fire, the group ate their food happily. Antonio had used the fish caught from the stream to make some nice fish sandwiches. While he was in town, Mentor had gotten some marshmallows, graham crackers, and some chocolate and taught them how to make s'mores, which they all enjoyed.

"So, what kind of training are we going to do tomorrow? Anything morphed?" Mike asked. Mentor paused to finish his bite before answering.

"I think we'll save morphed training until the very end. If we can build up the 7 of you as you are now, when you morph then your abilities should been even more impressive than they already are." Mentor said. Thinking, the group acknowledged the logic in Mentor's words. After finishing their meals, they cleaned up after themselves.

"I think I'm going to bed, have a good night." Jayden said as he went to the tent he shared with Mike. Kevin also decided to go to sleep, choosing to room with Jayden for the night, since that way they wouldn't be woken up when the others went to bed.

"I think I'm going to walk off dinner." Jason said as he stood up.

"Hey man, if you're heading out, better take this." Antonio said, tossing a flashlight to the Black Ranger, who nodded in thanks. Mia looked around and quickly stood up as well.

"If you don't mind I'll go with you." Jason looked over at her and nodded with a small smile.

"Hey, I'll go with- ow!" Mike said. As he began to stand, Emily kicked him in the shin. Getting the idea, the Green Ranger sat back down. "On second thought, I'll stay here and keep the others company."

Jason and Mia walked along the stream, talking about their pasts and what they hope to do in the future. Jason smiled as they walked, being near Mia seemed to make things feel better for him. Taking a deep breath, he decided to go for it.

"Hey, Mia, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, what is it?" Mia held her breath in hope as Jason turned to face her; he opened his mouth to respond, but his eyes glances behind her and widened.

"Look out!" shoving her out of the way, Mia watches a red bur fly appear and nail him in the chest. As Jason fell, he began to turn. The moment his fingers touched the ground, he was bouncing around in a black blur, colliding with the red blur in mid air several times. Breaking apart, Jason reappeared next to Mia, who jumped to her feet after calling Emily for help. However, when she looked at Jason, she saw not a strong confident ranger, but a man pale from shock who could barely stand. Looking over, she realized that the other four ninja Rangers were standing opposite of them. Ryan: Ninja Red, Wesley: Ninja Blue, Oscar: Ninja Yellow, and Rebecca: Ninja White. All four of them had been dead and buried for more than a month. In a flash, the 4 not so dead rangers morphed, drawing their secret swords, before charging at Jason and Mia…..

To be continued.

Ok, here's chapter two. I hope you like it. Please review. They make me happy.


End file.
